Saitama (Canon)/Twilly18
Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name "One Punch Man" is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed, and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; "Saitama" is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic & typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B Name: Saitama, "Caped Baldy" Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero, Hero for fun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation (Able to create his afterimage during his fight with Genos), Resistance to Telekinesis (Saitama is unaffected to Tatsumaki's psychic power) and Gravity Manipulation (Resisted to Geryuganshoop's "Black Hole") Attack Potency: Wall level (Ripping off Crabrante's eyes very easily) | Planet level (Able to overpower Boro's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon effortlessly, which it's capable of destroying the earth. While he still holding back his power, through the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Crabrante) | Relativistic (Able to jump from Moon to Earth, also he threw rock faster than Geryuganshoop, which it is started near the speed of light, but a comparison to Saitama is just like comparing a "bad joke" to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G (By using his "Serious Tableflip" move, he is able to throw the Monster Association Base, which it is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a short minutes) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Planet level Stamina: Unknown (He never shown to be tired) Range: Standard melee range with punches | Standard melee range with punches. Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. His intellect may be single-minded at times. Can't beat a mosquito even he got angry, chasing a mosquito relentlessly until his clothes got blasted away. He just simply punching an opponent until opponent dies or blown to pieces, although he doesn't need a lot of his power. Despite he is bad at written exam, he only got 71 scores in his test, and only able to pass the hero exam. Weaknesses: Doesn't take anything seriously, and he even holding his power a lot. Has no martial arts training whatsoever, as well as likely unable to unable to breathe in space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Moves *'Normal Punch:' Saitama throws a simple punch. A simple punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong and large body types apart. Serious Moves *'Serious Strike:' Saitama throws a very powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops:' Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. *'Serious Headbutt:' Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Key: Pre-Training | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Twilly18